Volleyboy
by Buhotuerto
Summary: Oikawa Tooru capitán del Aoba Johsei se encontraba en un aprieto, había esperado la confesión de Momoe Sayu la belleza de la clase 3 y de la cual se rumorea que es la misteriosa ídolo Saiko. Oikawa es un fanboy de la ídolo y ha estado enamorado de ella desde sus comienzos en secundaria, pero ahora se encontraba frente a él alguien muy diferente. [oikawa x oc]


Pensar que la chica menos agraciada de su clase se le confesara no estaba en sus planes, sabía que las chicas del aoba josei estaban enamoradas de él, no tenía dudas; Eran el gran Oikawa Tooru capitán del equipo de Voleibol y cuarto mejor jugador juvenil de la prefectura, pero aun no lograba comprender porque "la chica emo" estaba ahora frente a él temblorosa esperando una respuesta.

Sus cabellos ennegrecidos cubrían casi todo su rostro, no podía distinguir el color de sus ojos o su cara. En su mejilla visible se distinguía un pequeño sonrojo que pasando los segundos se volvía mas rosado, era tartamuda y no tenía confianza en sí misma, pero ahora frente al él, estaba decidida a que escuchara sus sentimientos.

─mm... Mahiro-chan?─ ella asintió para confirmar su nombre─ agradezco tus sentimientos, pero... no puedo corresponderte. Lo siento─

─comprendo─

─...─

─no es que no seas de mi agrado, Mahiro-chan─ agrego rápidamente el setter del Aoba Josei, tratando de no deprimir mas a la joven─ emm, ya estoy enamorado de alguien mas─ Mahiro noto un creciente brillo en los ojos de oikawa─ estoy enamorado de Sayu-chan.

─Momoe-san?─ hablaba de la belleza de la clase 3 Momoe Sayu, últimamente se había hecho muy popular, los rumores de que ella era la misteriosa ídolo Saiko junto con su belleza la hicieron la chica más codiciada del 3er año. Mahiro arrugo el rostro, disgustada─ o...oikawa-kun te atrae su belleza?─ oikawa no parecía sorprendido por esto, a su vez sonrió de forma galante.

─es una belleza, no lo crees? Dicen que es Saiko─ parecía brillar al pronunciar el nombre de su ídolo, apareció un sabor amargo en la boca de Mahiro. Oikawa relajo su postura, apoyando su peso en una de sus piernas─ en todo caso había esperado a que se confesara antes de los inicios de las nacionales, pero…─

−a su vez, recibiste la confesión de esta emo que no conoce su lugar− ella parecía sorprendida como si hubiera olvidado tartamudear. Oikawa sonrió dulcemente, una sonrisa falsa. Esa mascara que siempre le mostraba a sus fans, esa de chico perfecto. El sabor amargo se intensifico, estaba decepcionada pero podía comprender los sentimientos del setter, hablamos de Momoe Sayu, la belleza entre las bellezas.

−Mahiro-chan es bella a su manera− dijo coquetamente, la repentina reverencia de la chica lo sobresalto.

−discúlpame por favor, no sabía que estabas enamorado de Momoe-san− después de la reverencia, inicio su retirada. Avergonzada y decepcionada, necesitaba despejar su mente tenía ganas de llorar pero no quería hacerlo, no por un hombre que solo se fijaba en la belleza externa.

Oikawa regreso junto Iwaizumi, este lo miro expectante. El setter se sentó a su lado sin decir una sola palabra, Iwaizumi no era de las personas que se entrometían en los asuntos de los demás pero Mahiro era una sorpresa incluso para él y no aguanto seguir sin saber lo que ocurrió.

─que quería Mahiro?─ pronuncio su nombre muy casualmente, no es como si realmente le importara pero aun así era extraño viniendo de su iwa-chan.

─Iwa-chan conoce a Mahiro-chan?─ el aludido se encogió de hombros restándole importancia al asunto.

─Mahiro y yo hemos hablado en muchas ocasiones, por si aun no lo habías notado. Ella ha estado en las mismas escuelas que nosotros. Primaria, secundaria y ahora preparatoria─ oikawa parecía sorprendido por esto, no recordaba a Mahiro. En realidad descubrió su existencia hace solo unos minutos atrás─ una vez le pregunte por esa casualidad, lo que ella me respondió que era porque la mayoría de las escuelas estaban céntricas a su casa. Escúpelo, que paso con Mahiro?─

─se me ha confesado─

─y le has rechazado─ el setter asintió─ en realidad no me sorprende, Mahiro no es una belleza, no es popular y tampoco destaca entre la multitud. Aunque últimamente has rechazado a chica que se te ha confesado─ oikawa sonrió descaradamente.

─Iwa-chan estoy enamorado, no puedo pensar en otra que no sea ella─

─estas encaprichado con Momoe─

─no puedo evitarlo, es una belleza─ Iwaizumi no parecía contrariado, Momoe Sayu era una belleza. Sus cabellos dorados, largo y lacios, sus ojos del color del cielo y su piel blanca de porcelana. Suspiro por haber perdido esa pequeña batalla.

─espero que no solo estés enamorado del hecho de que ella supuestamente es esa tal Saiko─

─no es un "supuestamente". Estoy seguro de que ella es Saiko-chan─


End file.
